Nightmare Under Halloween
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Things become mysterious when things comes up missing in Halloween Town and the party is ruin. Another mysterious thing happen is that two skeleton and a human child comes into Halloween Town. It's up to Jack Skellington and his wife Sally to figure out what is going on and who is trying to ruin their holiday.
1. Prologue

_**Arthur Note:** **I finish this story but I'm kinda fixing my huge mistakes so it may be a while before the rest of this story will be posted. I wasn't going to post this till close to Halloween but I couldn't wait any longer. So if you think I'm crazy posting a Halloween story so soon then yeah, I'd agree with you there. This is kinda the starting point of the story. So hope you like it and so you know I'd work really hard on this. So please be good and don't condemned this crossover story.**_

* * *

Everyone sat around the campfire enjoying their marshmallows. Soon later Frisk went to sit next to Sans and Papyrus while Undyne and Alphys sat on the other log across the skeleton brothers and Frisk. Mettaton and Napstablook stood behind Alphys and Undyne to hear Asgore telling a scary story.

"Alright everyone listen up I got a real treat for all to hear" said Asgore.

Everyone all listen closely as Asgore began to start off the story. He made his voice go a bit deep when he started to tell his story.

"Have you ever wonder where all holidays have come from? Well if you haven't I shay it time for us to begun. Long time ago in a spooky place call Halloween Town…"

Asgore had told the whole story about a pumpkin king name Jack Skellington taken over Christmas Town and how he had became a Santa. Also Asgore made sure to describe all the toys that Jack gave to each human boys and girls of the world and cause a lot of chaos. Then Asgore went on of how Jack sleigh ride was blown down and cause Jack to fall into the graveyard.

Frisk interrupt asking "did Jack Skellington die?"

Asgore shook his head, "no, some humans believe he did but he landed on top of an angel statue which saved his life."

Frisk sigh in relief to hear that Jack was okay after the long fall. So Asgore continue on to tell how Jack had fix things up and let Santa go to set things right.

Once Asgore finish the story Papyrus was a bit scared holding Sans on his lap. Undyne crossing her arms in disbelief. Alphys chattering her teeths in nervous. Mettaton holding Napstablook tight telling Napstablook that things are going to be alright. Asgore smiled knowing that he had spook at least a few.

"Well" said Asgore, "that was only a story. It was the very one my mother had once told me of."

Undyne huffs saying "yeah, that wasn't too scary this time. At least not for me."

Papyrus gulp saying "It was for me!"

Sans look up at Papyrus saying a bit irritated, "Ah… bro, you can put me down now. Like he says it was only one big old story."

Papyrus place Sans down apologizing for doing what he did. Sans of course couldn't stay mad at his brother for so long. Frisk gave Papyrus a huge bear hug telling Papyrus that everything is going to be okay. Which did made Papyrus feel much better.

Undyne turn to see her friend Alphys keep chattering her teeth with her hands. Undyne rub Alphys head with a bit of laugh.

"Cheer up Alphys, it's not like a true story."

Alphys nods saying, "I- I know. It's j-just a bit scary t-that's all."

Mettaton let Napstablook go and told everyone that he wasn't scared. Sans shook his head knowing that Mettaton was only lying. Even Frisk could tell that Mettaton was lying. But neither of them said anything.

So afterwards they all went into their tents to camp out through the night. As everyone went to bed, Frisk slept with Undyne and Alphys. Frisk couldn't sleep at all, she kept thinking about that story Asgore told earlier.

Frisk sneakily walk pass Undyne and Alphys who both are sleeping very well. Once Frisk made it outside, she walk to the blue tent across from her's. There she went inside to see the two skeleton brothers sleeping soundly side by side. Frisk began to walk up to them but stops. She decide to not wake neither of them up. So she slowly walk out of the tent and walk to the campfire not far from the three tents.

Frisk sat on the log where she was with the skeleton brothers doing the story. Frisk just couldn't get her mind off of the story that Asgore had told. Was it a real story? It's sure does sound like a true story. She couldn't shake these thoughts in her head. Just then she heard footsteps coming close to where she is at. Frisk head shot up but relax when she saw Sans walking towards her.

Sans smiled saying "heya kid, I thought I heard someone in the tent. Is everything alright?"

Frisk sighs as she spoke, "no, I guess not."

Sans sat next to Frisk pulling his arms out of his blue jacket. He place his right bony arms around Frisk's shoulder and his left on Frisk's lap.

"You know that these bag of bones can handle anything." joked Sans.

Frisk giggled but then put her head down asking, "Uncle Sans, do you believe that story could be true?"

Sans rub Frisk's brown hair asking "you don't really believe that, do ya?

Frisk nods her head and Sans began to laugh, "aw… come on kid. That was only a story that Asgore told of. It's not really real or anything."

Frisk was silent for a while, she thought of what Sans said but then again could Sans be wrong. Could there really be a Pumpkin King and what he did is all true. Frisk took a long time before finally to speak.

"I just really don't know anymore. I was just wondering."

Sans pull Frisk close to him saying, "come on now, don't work yourself for it. We'll be here for ya, Frisk. All the way. Besides we are all family ya know."

Frisk smiled saying with Determination, "yeah, you're right. We are family and we never be apart from each other."

Sans laugh saying, "you sound just like Tori now." Making Frisk giggled at that.

Sans got up and offer Frisk his bony hand, which Frisk received and she got up. The two of them began to walk back to the tents to get a full night sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three Months Later….**

Birds are singing and the flowers are blooming on days like this everyone were preparing for Halloween. Since Halloween was so close at hand, for the residents of Halloween Town. All the monsters were preparing for their big holiday. Everyone was all excited, for the monsters knew that each year the adults go out and scare the living out of the humans. Their leader takes them out and he will open the portal to the human world. The leader is the king of the pumpkin patch also the most scariest monster that ever lived.

All the residents were putting a few touches here and there for their annual celebration. When all of sudden a loud scream was heard throughout the town, everyone turn to see a small round man, has a two face figure (his sad face figure was in front and the happy face figure facing the back), wears a gray brownish suit with a banner that says "mayor " on it, and a long candy cone hat on, running though the town.

He was yelling out "this is horrible, the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch are all gone!"

Everyone gasped and kept asking the mayor how did the pumpkins came up missing.

The mayor only responded sadly "I don't know."

Just then a voice was heard not far from the mayor asking "mayor, what's going on?"

The mayor turn to see a tall skeleton man dress in black has a black bat bow tie on walking towards him.

The mayor said upsetting "oh Jack, this is terrible. The pumpkins in the pumpkin patch are all gone and no one knows what happen to them all. I believe someone took them all."

A big werewolf wearing a red shirt came up saying "but without pumpkins how are we supposed to have our Halloween party?"

Jack look at the mayor and ask "now you are sure that all the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch are missing?"

The mayor nodded saying "indeed, take a look at yourself."

Jack nodded and he headed towards the graveyard while everyone else were wondering how in the world that all the pumpkins came up missing. Jack walk across a big area of the graveyard with lots of gravestone and tombstone around. As he came across the Spiral Hill which looks a bit more curl up like, he look to where the pumpkin patch is and saw that there were no pumpkins at all in sight just like the mayor said it was. Jack's eyes sockets widened with disappointment and confusion.

Just then a female voice was heard beside him saying "isn't terrible? I can not believe someone would do such a thing like this."

Jack turn to see his rag doll wife Sally, wearing a mix color dress, her skin is blue fabric with stitches all over it, her hair is long dark red.

Jack turn to Sally and said "I see now, but who?"

Sally shrugs and said "the vampires brothers came and told me about this."

Jack nodded and spotted the four vampires standing in the middle of the pumpkin patch.

Jack walk up to the two tallest also the two oldest brothers and asked "how long you guys was able to find them all gone?"

The tallest and the oldest said "about four minutes ago, we went to help the mayor to get some pumpkins for the party."

The second oldest nodded and said "yes, when we saw all the pumpkins gone, the mayor went to find you and my youngest brother happen to see your wife coming towards us and we told her what we found."

Jack sigh and said "we better figure out what happened here before we could point fingers without evident of who's behind this missing pumpkins."

The four vampires all nodded and agreed to help Jack.

Sally look at Jack and asked "but why would anyone want to ruin our holiday just like that?"

Jack shook his head and said "I don't really know."

Just as they all went back to town that's when couple of the town's resident came up and had three kids in each of their hand. The kids were a witch wearing a purple dress and purple hat, has black curly hair, the other is a demon dress in red, his hair covering his hood like horns, the third is a small like skeleton has a lollipop in his hand.

The one resident is a sea creature with a witch and a skeleton in both of his hands said "we believe these three are the cause of it all."

The second resident is a clown said in a high pitch voice "yeah, they are always causing trouble."

The demon kid spoke up saying "no we're not, we keep telling you we never stole those pumpkins at all."

The witch girl agrees "yeah, how could we stole those pumpkins when we were here the whole time."

Then Sally spoke defending the three kids "it's true, before I came to the graveyard they were with Dr. Finklestein this whole time. He even told me that they were with him all morning. If you don't believe me then ask him yourselves."

The sea creature was going to disagree with Sally when Jack spoke up "Sally does speak the truth. I know as her dearest husband that she always tells the truth. So don't get my wife into this at all. Plus I remember telling Shock, Lock, and Barrel to meet with Dr. Finkelstein for a formula I need to use for one of my performance. Till we can figure out who's behind this please don't point fingers till you have some evident or proof that you have a guesstimate of who's behind this."

The crown and the sea creature both let the three kids go and apologize to Jack for the mistake. Jack nodded and told them to not do it again. Jack held Sally's hand and together walk back into town to figure out about the missing pumpkins.

Not far from the town where the humans live are some monsters who lives to be apart with the humans. Halloween was drawing near and some monsters haven't got much of plans for Halloween. Most of them were going to stay home and possibly play games or watch tv with their friends. Of course in a big white house with red shedding on the house, is a human girl name Frisk. Frisk wears a blue T shirt with pink stripe and blue pants, has short brown hair, and blue eyes. Frisk was getting prepare for Halloween, it was her first year to go trick or treating with her two uncles.

She likes the monsters and being apart of their family, it's makes her feel like she belongs there. Frisk was drawing on a piece of paper of a map to where she knew of some houses that she remember had lots of candy. Just then a tall skeleton wears a red scarf and white body armor came walking in to see what Frisk was doing.

He look at Frisk curious and asked "human, what are you doing?"

Frisk look up and said with a smile "I'm making plans to houses that has the most candy."

The skeleton smiled and said "sounds great! We'll be the best of the best!"

A voice came from the doorway saying "Papyrus, you know that candy is delicious down to the bone."

Papyrus thought a moment then it came to him and yell "Sans, not again!"

Sans came out wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside and a black shorts with white stripe, with pink slippers. He's a skeleton like Papyrus except he's smaller.

Papyrus look at Sans and then look at Frisk saying "It's a good thing that you know the human world plus a map can help us find our way around."

Sans walk over and was impressed of how well the map that Frisk drew looked.

"Ha, great job kid with that map there."

Frisk smiled and said giggling "thank you uncle Sans."

Sans smiled and said "welp, better go see what Tori is up to."

Sans went across the kitchen to the back door and open it up before he left he said turn to Papyrus "well, Halloween is in three days. Kinda excited to trick or treat with Frisk, Paps?"

Papyrus nodded saying "I am Sans, I'm going to be a cowboy."

He put his arms up and pretend that he had guns in both of his bony hands and making gunshots noises. Which made Sans and Frisk both laugh at him. Sans stopped laughing and left to find Toriel who's Frisk's adopted mother.

Papyrus look at Frisk and said picking her up "come along human, let's try out our costume."

Frisk asked "is it ready?"

Papyrus nodded saying "Alphys says that she and Undyne got the costume all ready for us."

Frisk smiled and clap her hand in joy, excited to see her costume that she wants to be for Halloween. Papyrus carry Frisk over his shoulder and the two of them both walk all the way to Alphys house. They both were excited to see their costume and how the costumes turn out.

Once at Alphys house Papyrus rang the doorbell and wait for ten seconds before the door open to reveal a sea monster wearing a black tank top and black shorts, has long red hair in a pony tail.

She smiled slightly and said "I was wondering when you two were coming."

Papyrus nodded and asked "so where's the costumes?"

Undyne said "in the closet, Alphys isn't here but she let me give them to you two."

Undyne walk to the closet and open the door and pull out two plastic cover like dress.

Undyne gave the tallest to Papyrus and the smallest to Frisk, "don't open them till you two get home. Alphys will kill me if something happen to those two."

Papyrus put his and took Frisk's and put it over his shoulder. "Don't worry Undyne I'll take good care of these costumes."

Undyne said "okay have fun with trick or treating you two."

Frisk nodded and said holding Papyrus hand "we will, bye."

Papyrus and Frisk left and Undyne went to call Alphys to let her know that Papyrus and Frisk got their costumes.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day in Halloween Town Jack was surrounded by the town's people, they all kept asking Jack what they should do with the party without the pumpkins. Jack tries his best to reassure them that they can figure out the mystery and probably do the party without the pumpkins. Sally was far from the crowd when she happen to hear a child's voice calling Jack's name. She turn to see a mummy kid with one eye trying to get through the crowds to get to Jack.

Sally walk up to the mummy kid and ask "is everything alright?"

Though she had a feeling that the mummy kid has a terrible news that was going to affect the whole town and possibly the holiday itself.

The mummy kid turn and said "Sally, oh it's horrible. Me and my family and my friend's family went to the town hall to get the party ready since we're not having no pumpkins this year. Once inside everything was ruin, the decorations, the food, everything including the piano that Jack plays. It's like someone sneak into the Town Hall last night and did all that damage for fun."

Sally shook her head and said "oh no, this is getting worst."

The mummy kid nods saying "yeah, even on the day of Halloween."

Sally said "don't worry I'll tell Jack about this."

The mummy kid smiled and said "thank you Sally."

Sally watch as the mummy kid left then she push her way through the crowd and calling Jack's name. Jack was about to tell the towns folks something when he heard his wife's voice calling his name. Jack stop and turn to see his wife rushing towards him with lots of worry in her expression.

Jack asked with worry "Sally, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Sally stop beside her husband and said "Jack, I heard that the Town Hall where we are suppose to have our party is ruin. Everything is all destroyed including the food and the decoration."

Everyone heard Sally and all gasp and were in shock to hear the news. Jack grab his wife's hand and the two of them headed to the Town Hall with the mayor and everyone else following behind. Once inside the town hall, it was indeed a mess. The banner that say "Happy Halloween" was torn down, the food table was overtip, the food, and the punch was all over the floor, and even the little decoration that the town made was tear to pieces and all over the floor.

Jack narrow his eye sockets and ask "who's responsible of this?"

Sally sighs saying "I don't know but I do wish they would stop."

In the meantime things were going super well for Frisk. Frisk was so happy that Halloween was here and there was a Halloween party at her school. Then after school Frisk walk home since she didn't want to ride the bus today, though she knew that she's going to hear it from her mother. She was walking by the houses of the monsters when she met up with a lizard kid with no arms wearing a yellow and black shirt.

Frisk smiled and said "hi there."

Monster kid turn to see Frisk coming towards him.

Monster kid smiled and said "yo Frisk, excited for Halloween?"

Frisk nodded and asked "and you?"

Monster kid nods saying "yup, mom taking me to the human town to go Tick or Tating."

Frisk giggled correcting Monster kid "Trick or Treating you mean."

Monster kid nods saying "yeah, that. So who's gonna get the most candy, me or you and Papyrus?"

Frisk smiled and said "me and uncle Paps of course."

Monster kid smiled and said "oh really, we'll see."

Then Monster kid ran back though he fell couple time but got back up and ran into the house. Frisk giggled. Just then her cell phone began to ring. Frisk pull out her cell phone from her pants pocket and look to see the phone saying "Toriel" on it.

Frisk thought to herself "looks like I'm bone."

Frisk answer the phone and a sick worried female voice was heard on the other side.

"Oh gosh, thanks havens you're alright. Where are you?"

Frisk said "I'm almost there, mom."

Toriel sighs and said "you're walking by yourself? My child how many times I'm going to tell you that walking by yourself is dangerous."

Frisk put her head down and said softly "sorry mom."

Toriel sighs again and said "I'll be outside waiting. Don't ever do that to me again."

Frisk answer lifting her head up "I won't."

Frisk hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Frisk walk till she reach to the house where she saw a female goat wearing a purple dress with a white symbol on it and has long floppy ears was waiting. Frisk sighs and slowly walk up to her mother.

Toriel gave Frisk a stern face and said "come along, Papyrus and I made some spaghetti and pie for you so that way you will be well fed when you and Papyrus trick or treat tonight."

Toriel let Frisk into the house first then follow behind. Just then Frisk saw Papyrus happy face and he ran up to Frisk and held her tight.

"Human, we we're really worried that something happen to you!"

Frisk was able to break free and said "don't worry, I'm fine."

Sans came into the living room and said standing behind Papyrus "yeah, but something bad could happen and we weren't there to protect you."

Frisk look at Sans and stutter "I.. I.. I'm sorry."

Sans look at Frisk and said "come on, let's get you fed so you can get ready."

Frisk follow Sans into the kitchen while Papyrus and Toriel both stay in the living room and both began to talk. Once Frisk was sat by the table she ate everything that was in front of her. Soon after she put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to put her costume on. Papyrus went up the stairs with Frisk and he too got his cowboy costume on. Sans went into the living room and sat next to Toriel.

Sans sigh and said "hey, if you're worry about Frisk, don't worry, me and Paps have it all cover."

Toriel sighs and said "Sans, I know I can trust you and Papyrus to watch my child but… I have a bad feeling about letting you three out alone at night. I fear that something bad is going to happen and I don't know about it."

Sans put his bony hand on Toriel shoulder saying "don't worry Tori, I'll never let anything bad happen to my bro or my niece."

Toriel smiled at Sans and said "maybe I'm overreacting."

Sans said "ah… it's okay."

Back in Halloween Town everyone are upset and sad that the party was ruin and Halloween could be in jeopardy as they know it. Jack tries his best to calm everyone down but he too knew that it wasn't worth it.

The mayor came up to Jack and asked "Jack, what shall we do now?"

Jack for the first time in his life had no clue of how to fix this mess at all. The only thing is left to do is to find who is behind this.

Jack look at the mayor and said "right now we must spread out and see if we can figure out who's causing all this mess and why they are ruining our holiday."

The mayor nods and he use his horn he talk though and repeat what Jack had told him to everyone. Everyone all agree and they all spread out to find the person ruining their holiday.

Sally look at Jack and ask "oh Jack, do you really think we can find the person?"

Jack sighs and said "I don't know Sally, but we must try."

Sally agree and the two of them went to the graveyard to find the person. They found a ghost dog with a red glowing pumpkin nose flying towards them barking happily.

Jack then said with delight "hello Zero, great to see you boy."

Then an idea came across Jack.

Jack look at Zero and said "we need you to sniff out the person who's causing all kinds of trouble in Halloween Town. Starting with the pumpkin patch."

Zero barked happily and did as his master commanded him to. But as Zero did had the sent in the pumpkin patch where the pumpkins came up missing, he lost it and whine a little bit disappointed.

Sally shook her head, "oh dear, not even Zero can help us."

Jack sighs, "well let's keep on looking then."

So Jack, Sally, and Zero kept on searching in the graveyard hoping for at least some clues to find the mischief person.


	4. Chapter 3

After ten minutes Papyrus ran down the stairs and made gun shots noises and pretend that he had real guns in both of his hands. Papyrus shirt is blue with brown string hanging down of his sleeves, his pants are brown with a black belt around it, boots were brown with a little wheel on the heel, and a hat that has fake straws sticking out on the bottom of the hat.

Sans look up and said "wow Paps, you look like to be on a westerners show or a game show."

Papyrus look at Sans and said "well brother that's a first to hear…" before he finish Sans interrupt saying "to think of it, you're all ready to cow the boys up."

Papyrus put his arm on his hips saying "Sans, I swear if you make another pun I'll…" soon Toriel said which made the brothers look up "oh Frisk, you look amazing."

Frisk was near the bottom of the stairs, she wearing a black dress, has black ears as a cat and a black tail to go along. The only thing that wasn't black were her shoes, the brown shoes she kept on.

Papyrus smiled and lift Frisk up and twirl her around saying "now we're both are ready for the Trick or Treat tonight."

Toriel went to the kitchen for a moment and came out with two bags in her hands.

"Here you go you two, you two will needs this to carry all your candy in" said Toriel.

Frisk smiled and she and Papyrus both took the bags and were ready.

Sans said with a wink "got that map still kid."

Frisk nods saying "right here, I didn't forget."

Frisk show the map she made earlier to Sans.

Sans said "welp, lead the way kid. I'm too bone tired to see where to go."

Papyrus yell "you such a lazy bone!"

Sans shrugs, "yup, besides the kid knows the town better then we both do."

Sans rub Frisk's hair which made Frisk giggled. Toriel wish them all farewell and watch as the three of them headed towards the town.

Once in town Frisk and Papyrus were having a blast of going to each houses to get candy. Sans of course stay back and every now and then take a short nap by the house. Of course Frisk and Papyrus have to wake Sans up so they can keep on continuing to get more candy. Just as Papyrus was getting irritated to seeing his brother sleeping by someone's fence that's when a strange like portal beneath the ground began to open up. Frisk saw it and was curious of what it was. She slowly walk up to the strange portal and look inside to see it was pitch darkness.

Papyrus and Sans both look to see that Frisk was nowhere to be found. They began to worry that is till they turn to see Frisk was getting too close to the portal.

Sans and Papyrus both ran to Frisk and yelled out "get away from there!"

Frisk turn and as she was about to come to them, that's when the portal began to suck Frisk into it.

Frisk scream and yelled "help, Papyrus, Sans, help!"

Papyrus cried out grabbing Frisk's right arm "don't worry human, the Great Papyrus is here to help!"

Sans grab hold of Frisk's other hand and the two of them tried their best to get Frisk out and away from the portal but they too began to get pull in and soon all three of them fell into the portal. Leaving their bags and their cell phone on the ground. All three of them scream and were terrified to see what would happen next. Soon they fell and hit the ground pretty hard. As for Frisk, she nearly hit a tombstone with her head. Papyrus was the first to stand up and saw that his brother was slowly getting up.

Papyrus ran to Sans and asked giving his brother his hand, "brother, are you okay?"

Sans shook his head and look up at Papyrus saying "I'm okay bro, man that really hurt."

Papyrus help Sans up saying "I'm here for you brother."

Sans look around asked "Paps, where's the kid?"

Papyrus look around and said "I don't know".

Sans said "we better find the kid soon, I have a bad feeling about this place."

Papyrus nods and the two of them walk off not knowing that Frisk wasn't too far and unconscious on the ground.

In the meantime not far off was Jack and Sally with Zero still trying to figure out who would try to destroy the holiday.

Jack said "this is horrible, if we don't have the party then we will not be having Halloween at all."

Sally said trying to reassure her husband, "don't say that Jack, we'll find the person."

Jack sighs saying "you're right Sally, we can't give up hope."

Zero sense something not far from the pumpkin patch. Zero flew away from Jack and Sally to see what he was sensing. Then Zero gotten close to see Frisk lying on the ground, unable to move. Zero ears lifted up to his shock of his discovery and went to get Jack and Sally. Zero flew to Jack and pull on Jack's suit, Jack look at Zero with confusion.

Sally said "I think Zero wants us to see something."

Zero nods and flew off but look back to make sure Jack and Sally were both following him.

Jack look at Sally and said "I wonder if he found the person?"

Sally shrugs and said "only one way to find out."

Jack and Sally both follow Zero when soon they saw Frisk lying on the ground. Jack and Sally were shock to see a human child in Halloween Town.

Sally said "the poor thing, we must help this child."

Jack nods saying "let's take this child to Dr. Finkelstein, he'll know what to do."

Jack carefully picked Frisk up in his arms and carry Frisk to the laboratory.

Once Jack and Sally reach to Dr. Finkelstein lab they knock on the door. The door open to reveal a little creature with a hump on his back wearing a brown raggy shirt and pants.

Jack said "Igor, please we need to see the doctor, quickly."

Igor let Jack and Sally in not seeing Frisk in Jack's arms. Igor went up stairs and let the doctor know about Jack and Sally being there. Soon a duck billed creature wearing a white cloth wheeling in a wheelchair came to the stairs and stop to see Jack and Sally down the stairs.

"Hello Jack, Sally, it's surprising to see you two here."

Jack said running up the stairs with Sally following behind, "Doctor, please, me and my wife were in the pumpkin patch when my dog Zero happen to see this poor child on the ground."

Jack bend down to let Dr. Finkelstein to see Frisk. Dr. Finkelstein look at Frisk and was shocked to see a human in Jack's arms.

Jack said almost pleading "please, this child needs help."

Dr. Finkelstein said seeing how much Jack is being so caring to this child, "alright, please come with me. Sally, you stay out here with Jewel while me and Jack do our best to help this human child."

Sally nods and went to meet with Dr. Finkelstein's wife. Jack follow Dr. Finkelstein to the lab and Jack put Frisk down on the table and look at Frisk with concerned.

Jack whisper to Frisk "you'll be okay, I promise."

Jack look up at Dr. Finkelstein and ask "you can help, right?"

Dr. Finkelstein nods saying "I done a human before Jack, so it's shouldn't be too difficult."

Jack sighs and said "okay, let's hope this human child is going to be okay then."


	5. Chapter 4

Back in the graveyard Sans and Papyrus were getting worried that something had happen to Frisk when they spotted a clown riding his unicycle around the graveyard.

Papyrus walk to the clown and asked "hello good fellow, me and my brother wounder if you've seen a human child about this big (showing the guesstimation of height Frisk is) around here."

The clown stop and said "why no, I never seen a human here in Halloween Town in my life."

The clown took off and Sans was in his thought about what the clown had just said.

Papyrus turn to Sans and asked "uh… Sans are you alright?"

Sans got out of his deep thought and said "that clown, why did he say Halloween Town? Doesn't he know that it's just a story?"

Papyrus shrugs and said "I don't know, but we got to find the human."

Sans nods saying "let's keep on lookin."

So the two skeleton brothers kept on looking for Frisk.

Back in the lab Jack and Dr. Finklestein were still trying their best to help Frisk. Sally and Zero both waited in the kitchen with another duckbill female dress in a white shirt with pink polka dots on it.

Jewel look at Sally and said "don't worry, I'm sure my dear husband is taking good care of this human child."

Sally nods and said "I know, I know."

Zero barked sadly, just then a doorbell rang and Igor went to answer the door. There at the doorway was the mayor, his face figure was still sad and worry figure.

The mayor came in saying "I heard someone saying that Jack and Sally came with someone or something in Jack's arm."

Sally heard the mayor and said "yes, you may not believe this but the one in Jack's arm is a human child."

The mayor was shock and ask repeatedly "a human child?"

Sally nods "yes, Zero help us find this child but we could tell that she's unconscious and right now Jack is with the doctor."

The mayor shook his head and said "oh my, first our Halloween party is ruin and now this. I better let the town know about this."

The mayor took off with his horn to let everyone know of the human child. The mayor got into his little car buggy like and spoke out though his horn about what Sally had told him.

Just then the same clown came up to the mayor said "now that to think of it. I seen two skeletons one is taller than the other. They were looking for a human child."

In an intense the mayor face turn to a happy figure and asked "where are these two skeletons?"

The clown said "the last I saw them was at the graveyard."

The mayor nods while hopping into his car saying "I better see if I can find these two skeletons then."

The mayor turn his car and quickly went to the graveyard to find the two skeleton bros that the clown had told him of. Though the mayor don't know that the two skeletons are both brothers.

In the meantime Dr. Finkelstein put an ice pack on Frisk's forehead and said "let's leave the child in peace. That way she can get some rest."

Jack nods and the two of them left the room and Jack went down stairs to tell Sally about Frisk. Once Jack met up with Sally he said "the child is going to be alright. Though it may be a while before she wakes up."

Sally shook her head and said "oh the poor thing."

Jack sigh and said "I know, still I wonder how that child even came here."

Sally said remembering how Jack told her of how he got into Christmas Town. "I think maybe the child came the same way you did when you discover Christmas Town."

Jack stop a moment and said "you're right, that would make sense though we don't even know where she lives."

Sally sigh and said "we won't know till she wakes up."

The mayor got to the graveyard and got out of his car and went to see if he could find two skeletons. It wasn't long till he spotted Papyrus and Sans looking all over in the graveyard.

The mayor thought to himself "I wonder if they are the ones?"

The mayor walk up to a gravestone and yell out "are you two looking for something?!"

Sans and Papyrus both turn to see the mayor off not far from where they were at.

Papyrus nods saying "indeed we are, you see we're looking for a small human child about this big and possibly um… 7 I think."

Sans interrupt saying correctly "Frisk's is 8, Paps."

Papyrus nods and said "yes, I mean 8 and has short dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a cat costume."

The mayor of course never seen Frisk but knew what Papyrus was talking about.

The mayor said "well I heard that a human was hurt and is in Dr. Finkelstein lab. The human was found by the two couples Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington."

This made Papyrus and Sans happy though they were worried that Frisk was hurt but glad that Frisk was in good care.

Sans asked "can ya show us where this lab is?"

The mayor nods saying "yes, I was going there myself. My car isn't too far from here, I can take you two there".

Papyrus and Sans follow the mayor to the car and Sans sat next to the mayor on the passenger side while Papyrus stood on the back of the car. The mayor got the engine going and soon went off to Dr. Finkelstein laboratory.


	6. Chapter 5

Back in the lab, Jack went back to check up on Frisk. He saw that Frisk began to wake up. Jack kept his distance encase if Frisk saw him, she may be super scared to meet him. Soon Frisk began to open up her eyes and her vision slowly return. Once her vision was clear, she was confused of where she was. At first Frisk thought maybe she was in Alphys room, but soon realized that she wasn't.

Soon she heard a voice saying "hello there, please don't be scared."

Frisk look over to see a tall skeleton man with a bat bow tie coming up to her by the table she was lying on.

Frisk ask "who are you?"

Jack smiled and said "I'm Jack Skellington, king of the pumpkin patch."

Frisk said "oh, your majesty sorry for the not so proper manner."

Jack laughs and said "no need, you can just call me Jack. I don't like being call formally."

Frisk was confused, she met a king before and kings always get upset when not call by proper way. But this king is different, he rather be call by his first name.

Jack smiles warmly at her and said "I saw that you were hurt so me and my wife bring you here to the doctor's lab."

Frisk looked around and asked "where am I?"

Jack answer, "this is Dr. Finkelstein lab, he's the town's scientist."

Frisk look at Jack and asked "so I'm in a town?"

Jack nods "yes, our town is call Halloween Town. I'm not sure if you heard about this place but it's all true."

Frisk looked at Jack confused and Jack was about to say something when Dr. Finkelstein came rolling in saying "ah… I see the human child has waken up."

Jack nods and said "I was just telling her where she is and my name."

Dr. Finkelstein look at Frisk and asked "so tell me? What is your name and where you came from?"

Frisk sighs and said "my name is Frisk and I… ow... my head hurts."

Jack lay Frisk down and said "it's okay Frisk, just rest here."

Dr. Finkelstein said "hmm… I see still recovering from coming here."

Jack said "I know, poor Frisk."

Frisk looks up at Jack then at Dr. Finkelstein and asked "when can I go home?"

Dr. Finkelstein sighs and said "we don't quite know how to get you home."

Jack nods saying "but when we do, we're surely get you home."

Frisk sighs and said "oh okay."

Jack felt bad for saying that to Frisk but truthfully he didn't know much about Frisk or where she came from.

Meanwhile down stairs Sally waited patiently with Jewel down the stairs. Just then a knock was heard and Igor went to answer the door. Once Igor answer the door, it was the mayor again but this time with two skeletons with him. Igor let them in and soon the mayor and the skeletons brothers met with Sally and Jewel. Sally was confused as Jewel was seeing the two skeletons with the mayor.

The mayor said "these two knows the human child that Jack carry here. They say that they are the human's adopted uncles."

Sans nods saying "it's true, since the kid didn't have any family Toriel adopted the kid into the family and so me and Paps decided to be their uncles."

Sally nods but still confused.

The mayor ask "speaking of the human child, how is the child doing?"

Sally sigh and said "we're still waiting, Jack and Dr. Finkelstein are with the child right now to see if she's awake."

Sans sigh and said to himself "gosh, I wish I could have done more to protect the kid."

Papyrus heard his brother and said "don't worry brother, I'm sure the human will be alright."

Sans look up at Papyrus and said "yeah, but (huffs) I'm just worry for them. Ya know and…"

Papyrus spoke up "now Sans, don't worry, the Great Papyrus will not let nothing happen to the human."

Sans sighs but gave a small smile of relief to Papyrus (though he seems to smile all the time).

Sally sigh and said "well we have to wait for Dr. Finkelstein words first."

After two minutes Dr. Finkelstein came rolling to the stairs and Sally spotted him and ask turning around fast, "how is the human child?"

Everyone look up to see Dr. Finkelstein nodding at Sally, "well the child is going to be okay, though still needs rest. Me and Jack found out that their name is Frisk but still not sure where she's from."

The mayor said "well if I may be any help but these two skeletons knows the human well, they say that they are the child's adoptive uncles."

Papyrus and Sans walk up the stairs towards Dr. Finkelstein.

Dr. Finkelstein scratch his chin for a moment then ask "is that so?"

Sans look at Dr. Finkelstein in the eyes saying "please, let us see the kid. I know Frisk is probably scared and unsure of where they are even at."

Dr. Finkelstein could see the worry of Sans face and said "alright, you two come with me then".

Dr. Finkelstein led the two skeleton brothers to the room.

Before Dr. Finkelstein open the door he look at the two skeleton brothers he said "don't be surprised if you see another skeleton by Frisk. He's the one who bring Frisk here to me."

Sans and Papyrus nods their head with understanding.

Dr. Finkelstein then said "I'll be with you soon. I need to get something and then I'll be back."

Dr. Finkelstein open the door and let the two skeleton brothers in the room then shut the door.

Once Sans and Papyrus was inside they turn to see Jack was talking to Frisk.

Sans ran to Frisk and said "Frisk, thank gosh you're alright."

Frisk smiled wide and said "uncle Sans, you're here too."

Sans nods and hugged Frisk.

Papyrus walk up and said "fear not human, for I the Great Papyrus is here to keep you company."

Frisk smiled and said "I'm so glad to see you two."

Sans laughs and rub Frisk's hair.

Jack smiled and said "I believe you two are her uncles. Frisk was just telling me about you two and how she save all you monsters from the Underground."

Sans nods saying "yup, heh… never thought to see the day that us monsters will be living with the human's again."

Jack nods saying "I've heard about the war but of course I change that when I became the ruler of Halloween Town."

Sans look at Jack a bit confused but quickly forgotten about it when Papyrus was hugging Frisk and telling Frisk that he'll be there for her no matter what.

Jack smiled and said "well I see how much you two love Frisk, I'll do the best I can to get you three home."

Sans nods and said "thanks, beside I'm not even sure how to get back even with my shortcuts".

Jack look at Sans and ask "shortcuts? What's that mean?"

Papyrus said "oh my brother can teleport to different places."

Sans nods said "yeah, but I'm uncertain how to get back since we went though a strange portal that bring us here in the first place."

Papyrus shrugs and said "yeah, I see what you mean brother."

Jack wonder if this portal was cause by the same person who been causing the mess for the residents and the party. If that was so then why did this person bring Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk here in Halloween Town? This Jack was curious and unsure of what to think of this.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Well got to fixing this and now got three more chapters done. Took a bit of a while but I got it. There are six more I need to fix before I can publish on here. I'm glad you all are beginning to like this story. So thank you! **_


	7. Chapter 6

Just then the door open of the room, Jack and Sans turn to see Sally walking in.

Jack smiled and said "it's good to see you, Sally."

Sally nods and smiled at Frisk asking "how do you feel?"

Frisk said "well my head hurts still, but I think I'm okay."

Sally nods then said "it's a good thing that you are okay and that you are not alone."

Sally turn to look at Sans then at Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus turn to Jack wanted to know who is Sally and why she's in the room.

Jack said understanding "this is my wife Sally, she help me bring your niece here."

Sans nods and look at Sally saying "thanks for helping Frisk (he then turn to Jack) you too."

Jack nods saying "it's my pleasure."

Papyrus then ask Jack, "um… are you really the pumpkin king and ruler of Halloween?"

Jack nods saying "I am the most terrifying monster to live."

Sally giggles saying "it's true, he's the lovely leader we ever have and the best husband no other rag doll can ask for."

Jack smiled and said blushing "aw… thank you dear Sally."

Frisk giggled when seeing Jack's face turning red.

Soon Dr. Finkelstein came in and ask "how's everything?"

Jack said "swell, just reuniting here."

Dr. Finkelstein nods understanding.

Dr. Finkelstein wheel over to Frisk and asked "how is your head?"

Frisk said "it's hurts but not too bad now."

Dr. Finkelstein nods saying "good, well I think a little more rest will do. I leave that to Jack and Sally here". Jack asked "so we can bring her home?"

Dr. Finkelstein nods saying "indeed Jack, but make sure she gets a little more rest."

Papyrus said with pride "I the Great Papyrus shall surely make sure the human rest."

Dr. Finkelstein nods saying "then it's all settled then."

Jack nods saying "thank you doctor."

Papyrus picked Frisk up and let Frisk rest in his arms. Then Sans and Papyrus walk out first with Jack and Sally following behind.

As soon they came down the mayor ran up to look at Frisk and said "well, she looks to be a cat".

Jack laughs saying "she's in a costume just like her uncle here."

Jack look at Papyrus cowboy costume saying "not a bad looking one either."

Papyrus gasp and said "why thank you your highness".

Jack smiled and said "please just call me Jack."

Sans ask "are ya sure?"

Jack nods saying "I don't go formal and neither do my wife."

Sally nods her head.

Papyrus said "wowie, first I got a good support of my costume from the king of Halloween and now the king don't like formal."

Jack nods saying "just because I just want to fit in with them."

Sans nods saying "understanding."

Soon everyone left the laboratory, once they walk outside all the monsters of Halloween Town had surrounded them all wanted to meet the human. Jack and Papyrus were the closet to be able to escape. So Jack wave at Papyrus to follow him and Papyrus did, making sure he didn't drop Frisk. Soon Papyrus and Jack were away from the crowds and headed to his house.

Papyrus ask remembering about his brother and Jack's wife "what about Sans and Sally?"

Jack said "oh don't worry I'll come back for them. Right now we need to get Frisk home to rest."

Papyrus nods and the two of them went to a tall twisty like house tower, the yard was filled with tiny little tombstone, and a gate surrounds the front yard. Jack open the front gate and let Papyrus go in first then he follow behind. Papyrus walk up on the wooden porch and yelled when he saw an eye peering on the door.

Jack laughs saying "oh don't worry about that, it's just watching the house. Go on in, it won't bite knowing that I'm here."

Papyrus nods and open the door and walk in with Jack following behind. Papyrus saw that the room was filled with cobwebs and dust. The living room was small with two rocking chair and a couch cover with a white silk blanket. Papyrus thought the room look filthy yet he didn't say anything fearing that he would be rude if he did. Especially to a king of Halloween.

Jack said before walking out front of Papyrus and Frisk, "isn't it glorious? The most horrific place to be."

Papyrus nods and lied saying "it's sure is."

Truthfully Papyrus thought it was disgusting but he didn't want to be rude, he look down at Frisk seeing how awe she was seeing the house.

Papyrus thought to himself "at least someone like it.

Jack said "here let's set Frisk down here on the couch."

Papyrus did, seeing that the sheet was the only thing in the house that wasn't too dusty or any cobwebs on it. Once Papyrus lay Frisk down he saw that Frisk was getting tired and wanted to sleep.

Jack said "I'll get the others, you stay here with Frisk."

Papyrus nods saying "okay."

Just then Jack saw Zero flying in the house.

Jack smiled and said "great to see you boy, you too stay here and watch over Frisk for me".

Zero barked happily and Jack patted Zero before leaving the house. Once Jack left the house Zero came up to Papyrus and curious sniff at Papyrus costume.

Papyrus looked at Zero and said "normally I'll tell canines like you to go away but…. I don't think you'll do any harm to my costume."

Zero barked happily knowing that Papyrus is good to trust. Papyrus smiled and petted Zero's head. Zero soon saw Frisk and went to lay right on Frisk's chest and soon fell asleep.

Papyrus smiled and said "wowie, that's a good canine knowing that the human isn't well."

Papyrus saw the one rocking chair and walk up to it. He wipe off the cobwebs off of the chair and sat in it. He rock back and forth watching Frisk and Zero sleeping soundly on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **The last part with Zero and Papyrus I had a whole lot fun doing. I see Zero being so close to Frisk and with the trust of Papyrus. Meaning that Papyrus is finally seeing that not all dogs aren't that bad at all. I think Papyrus is impress of how well trained Zero really is.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Jack walk back where Sally and Sans were trying to get away from the crowd.

Jack got himself back into the crowd and call out to the crowds, "everyone please, if you hear me out for a moment!"

Everyone even Sans and Sally turn to see Jack looking at everyone. Everyone was silent to hear what their leader got to say.

"Listen now, I know you all want to see this human child yourselves, but it's best to leave them be for a bit. The doctor says that the child need rest so I took her and her uncle back to my home so the child can have rest. So please if you don't mind, we shall go and take care of the child. I promise you when she's feeling well enough I'll let the mayor know to have a town's meeting so all of you can meet her in person."

Everyone agree and were excited to meet a human child especially one in Halloween Town, there was never in history a human in Halloween Town before. Once everyone left Jack was able to get to his wife and Sans.

Sally ask "how did you got Papyrus and Frisk to go into your house?"

Sans nods asking "yeah, especially with the crowds?"

Jack said "well I have my exits to get around to."

Sans laugh and said "I see you enjoy puns too."

Jack nods and ask "why do you?"

Sans nods saying "I'm the expert of puns, just ask my brother he'll tell ya."

Jack laughs saying "oh well I see, anyways let's see how Frisk is doing."

Sally and Sans both nods and the three of them went heading back to their house.

In the meantime Papyrus was enjoying looking around though the place look awful dirty but there was things to look at. Like for instance a small table next to the chair had a small picture next to him with a black frame around it.

Papyrus pick up the picture to see Jack and Sally in their wedding clothing. Sally was wearing a white gown with black lines across the bottom of the gown, Jack wearing a red suit with a white tuquito inside and a black bat bow tie.

Papyrus smiles saying "they both look so happy in the picture."

Papyrus put the picture back down and he got up to see Frisk and Zero are both still asleep. He look around to see if he could find something else to look at, then he happen to spot a stand like table (a brown wooden oak one) near the strange twisty staircase.

Papyrus looked at the strange stairs and thought it was weird of how it was made but yet very clever. Then he turn to the stand to see more photos on the stand. Papyrus look at each one (mostly was pictures of Jack and Zero or Jack and Sally) but one picture at the end caught his eyes sockets. Papyrus pick up the white frame picture with black dots and looked at the picture.

The picture had one male with a pumpkin head wearing a red shirt and a black spider bow tie and a female skeleton with red eye lashes and long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with black pearls around her neck.

Papyrus wonder if these couple were Jack's parents. He liked how the picture was and how amazing it look, though it's probably pretty old. Papyrus put the picture down and walk back to where Frisk and Zero were sleeping at. Just as Papyrus was about to check on Frisk that's when Jack, Sally, and Sans all walk into the house.

Papyrus smiled and said "oh hello good to see brother."

Sans walk towards Frisk and ask "how's the kid?"

Papyrus said "looks good though I was going to check to see if the human is feeling okay."

Jack said "it's best you didn't wake her up. Dr. Finkelstein did say she needed to rest."

Papyrus nods saying "you're right, it's just I'm worried."

Sans sighs saying "yeah, me too bro, just hope the kid be okay and stay Determined."

Sally said resuming the skeletons brothers "don't worry, I'm sure Frisk will feel much better after she rest a bit more. If you want I can make some soup for the two of you."

Sans and Papyrus nods and Sally went in the kitchen to make spider soup for the skeleton brothers and Jack.

Jack smiles and ask "Frisk is a strong girl, isn't she?"

Sans nods saying "sure is, the kid never gives up even if things get rough at times."

Jack nods in understanding.

Papyrus then remember the picture of Jack's parents on the stand and said "Jack, when you were gone I was looking at some photos that you have."

Jack nods saying "oh that's good I do have a lot of them around. I have more upstairs."

Papyrus nods then said "yes, but when I went over to that stand over there (pointed to the brown stand) I saw a picture of a skeleton woman and a pumpkin man. Who are they?"

Jack look down and sighs in sadness.

Sans look at Papyrus and said "Paps, you shouldn't ask people that, if they don't wanna talk about it then... "

Sans was cut off by Jack, "no, no, it's alright, it's just hard to talk about when something tragic happens."

Papyrus ask "what do you mean?"

Sans gave his brother a stern look but Jack continues.

"Well a long time when I was 12 my parents were very protective of me and my little brother James. You see we were a happy family til one day, I disobey my parents by going into the tree house not far from the graveyard. I was curious and wanted to see what's in there. But without realizing it I was faced with a boogie man name Deimos Boogie. He was cruel and mean, I heard about his son that I knew too well now name Oogie Boogie. Anyways I was in horror when Deimos try to kill me. But mom and dad were there to try to save me from him."

Jack took a long breath and said "there Deimos had ended both of my parents lives. Ever since me and James' life had change completely. To this day I feel like it was my fault for disobeying. I wonder if I listen to my parents and stay away from that place, my parents probably would have live and I wouldn't have became the next ruler in such an early age."

Papyrus shook his head saying "wowie, that's horrible."

Jack nods saying "it was indeed, though I never had stood up to Deimos but I did eventually stood up to his son Oogie."

Papyrus ask "is Oogie is mean as Deimos?"

Jack nods.

"Indeed, but unlike his father Oogie love to gamber mostly to kill. I took another fall when trying to rule over another holiday call Christmas. When that was happening I again didn't listen to my future wife Sally, she try to warn me that it may be dangerous but I didn't listen, I was so full of pride. Oogie try to kill Sandy Claws, Sally try to save Sandy but Oogie capture her and was going to kill both of them. So when I found out that Oogie had Sandy and Sally I knew that I had to save them. I couldn't lose any more lives like my parents. So I had the guts to face Oogie and was able to destroy him and save Sandy and Sally from him."

Sans and Papyrus both shook their heads. Then Sally call all three of them for supper.

Papyrus ask "what about the human?"

Sans answer, "let the kid sleep, properly later she want to eat."

Jack nods saying "good idea, that way if Frisk want she can eat."

The three skeleton went into the kitchen while Frisk and Zero stay in the living room to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Two more has been fix and ready to go. With this chapter I decide not only Jack tell the whole Christmas deal to the Skeleton Brothers but also tell his past story and how both of his parents had die. Anyways I see Jack become the ruler of Halloween as a young age. Since he's so good at scaring the livings out of humans and monsters alike. I'm sure he had a lot of practice.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Frisk open her eyes and look to see a ghost dog on her. Frisk was shock yet saw that the ghost dog woke up and flew up to Frisk's face. Frisk smile seeing that Zero was indeed to be trustworthy. Frisk patted Zero's head and soon sat up on the couch.

Frisk knew then that her head wasn't hurting anymore and that she wasn't dizzy either. Frisk took a good look of the room and saw that everything looked a bit spooky. Just then she turn to see Sally walking in, Sally smile as she saw Frisk was awake.

Sally said "oh good you're up, I'll let your uncles and Jack know that you are awake."

Before Sally went to tell the others about Frisk, she turn and ask "how are you feeling?"

Frisk said "I feel much better then before, I think that nap really did help me."

"Are you hungry?"

Frisk nods and Sally then said, "good, if you feel like getting up, you can join us in the kitchen."

Frisk smiles, "I think I'll be able to get there on my own."

Sally nods and left to the kitchen.

Frisk slowly got up, at first she stumble but then was able to stand and soon walk on her own towards the kitchen. Frisk got in the entrance of the kitchen when she saw Sally telling Jack and her uncles that she was up and well.

Sally turn and said smiling "oh looks like Frisk is already feeling better already."

Jack, Papyrus, and Sans turn to see Frisk smiling at all of them with Zero flying next to Frisk.

Sans smiles, "great to see you well, kid."

Papyrus stood up and said picking Frisk up "indeed human, we were all really worried about you."

Frisk couldn't help but laugh as Papyrus spun her around.

Jack said in concerned tone, "you better not do that, she might get dizzy again."

Sans agree "yeah Paps, Jack is right about that."

Papyrus put Frisk down and said a bit guilty "I didn't think of that."

Papyrus help Frisk up on the chair between him and Sans. Sally gave the spider stew to Frisk, Frisk who was willing to try had taste the stew. Frisk smiled pretend to like it.

Sans knew that Frisk didn't like it said only Frisk could hear, "don't worry kid, just a day and we're be home."

Frisk nods then Papyrus said "I'm glad that you're up human, when you were asleep Jack was telling me that he was going to have a town's meeting to have everyone meets you in person."

Jack nods saying "yes, but that is till you are well."

Frisk said with excitement "I am feeling much better, it would be great to meet all the monsters here."

Jack ask "how's your head?"

Frisk answer, "it's not hurting anymore."

Jack then ask "so you're going to be alright by tonight?"

Frisk nods then Jack said "alright, then I'll let the mayor know right away to have the town's meeting tonight, that way they can all meet you."

Frisk clap her hands and Sans rub Frisk's hair saying "I think Frisk is more excited then we are to meet them."

Sally giggled saying "I see that."

Jack nods then he told everyone that he'll be right back after letting the mayor know about the town's meeting. Once he left everyone were silent for a moment.

Then Papyrus spoke with pride "human, you probably going to give out a good speech to everyone, if you need any help just let your uncle Papyrus know."

Frisk nods saying "thank you but I don't think I'll need any help."

After five to ten minutes that's when Jack came in while Frisk was finishing her supper.

Jack announced out "it's all arrange, the mayor is going to have the town's meeting in a half in hour so Frisk you better hurry up finishing that stew."

Frisk nods and quickly finish up the last drop of stew in the black bowl and handed it to Sally. Sally went to wash the last bowl before getting ready for the meeting tonight.

Frisk look up at Jack and ask "will I be able to speak?"

Jack nods saying "indeed, in fact you'll be giving a small speech about yourself. You'll tell the whole story of what you told me at Dr. Finkelstein of how you were able to free the monsters from the Underground."

Papyrus yell out "oh, that's a great idea! Then maybe me and Sans can tell how proud we are of Frisk!"

Jack smiles and yell out "that's a great idea Papyrus!"

Sans look at Papyrus, "Paps, you know I ain't good with crowds."

Papyrus put his hand on Sans shoulder "don't worry brother, I'll do the most talking."

Jack thought, "in fact after I introduce you three to everyone, then maybe you two will go first then I'll have Frisk tell her story and then I'll finish the meeting up."

Papyrus yell out "great idea, I the Great Papyrus always like to go first!"

Sans sighs saying "yay, lucky us."

Sally smiled but yet she still had a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong about tonight.

So in half in hour, everyone including Zero left to the meeting. Once they got to the town's hall which is bigger than any houses or stores of the town, Jack took everyone to the back way so that way no one can see Frisk till the meeting. Jack look to see everyone was there excited to meet a human in Halloween Town for the first time.

Jack smiled and said before going out "well come along you three, I'll speak first then when I call your names then come on out."

Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans nods.

Jack walk out of the stage and wait till everyone had stop talking, then he started out as a greeting and a thanks to being there tonight. Then he call out the skeleton brothers names first and the two brothers came out. Everyone nods their head and were happy to meet them.

Then Jack spoke "alright I know this is why you are all here, you all want to meet Frisk the first human in Halloween Town. Well here she is, come here Frisk."

Frisk walk out and wave at everyone. Everyone in the room were shock but very happy to meet Frisk. They all greeted her and soon more of the monsters were talking till Jack quite them down.

Jack look at Frisk and symbol to her to go back in the backstage with Sally and Zero. Frisk nods and went where Sally and Zero were.

Then Jack had the skeleton brothers to speak and tell more about themselves and about Frisk. Jack kind of stay by his platform while watching and listening to the skeleton brothers. Though Papyrus did most of the talking and Sans did a little.

Sally was watching and also listening in the backstage while Frisk stay behind Sally next to Zero.

Then once the skeleton brothers were finished, they went backstage and Jack wave at Frisk to come on stage. Frisk happily came on stage and introduce herself to everyone.

Just then as she was about to tell everyone about how she ended up living with the monsters that's when the lights went out. Everyone except Jack, Sally, and Sans all panic. Yes, even Papyrus kind of freak out of why the lights went out.

Jack call out in the darkness "calm down everyone, I'm sure that there must be some good explanation about this!"

Just then the lights came back on and Frisk was gone. Everyone wonder what happen to Frisk.

Jack look around and he too began to worry.

He ran backstage and asked "Sally, Sans, Papyrus, is Frisk with any of you?"

Sally said shaking her head "no Jack, she never came in here."

Sans sighs "I hope the kid is alright."

Jack then thought a moment then ask "I know it may not be the time but how did you three got here in the first place?"

Papyrus answer "we were suck into the portal, we tried to save the human but me and Sans were suck into it and that's how we ended up here."

Jack look at Sally and said "Sally, I believe that Frisk has been kidnapped."

Sally gasp and ask "what do you mean, Jack?"

Jack turn to see Papyrus and Sans face expression asking the same thing.

Jack sighs and answer, "well for one thing our pumpkins came up missing, second the decoration of the party was destroyed to make us cancel the party, third Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk came here from a portal that someone had created, and now Frisk is missing. I do believe that this person is the same one who's been behind all this mysterious things occurring."

Sans white eyes pupil disappear and he was in his deep thought.

Papyrus ask worryingly "but who would do such a thing, and take the human from us?"

Jack sighs saying "I don't know, but whoever is behind this we must stop them once and for all."

Sally turn and seen Sans is completely like in dead silence just stood there like a statue. Sally try to get Sans' attention but he wouldn't respond or make a move.

Sally got concerned and turn saying "Jack, Papyrus, I think Sans is in shock."

Papyrus and Jack turn to see Sans still in deep thought. Jack try to snap his fingers to at least get Sans out of his thought but nothing. Papyrus pick Sans up and shook him crying out his name and pleading for him to snap out of it.

Soon Sans shook his head and look around for a moment then his white pupil appear and he ask "ah… what happen?"

Papyrus said in relief "you were in shock or something brother, we were really worried."

Papyrus put his brother down and Sans said "don't worry I'm fine, just worry about the kid."

Jack sighs saying "I know, but rest assure I'll get all the town to look for Frisk. Whoever turn out the light and took Frisk is going to get a talken to even if I have to force them to."

Sans nods saying "right, let's get the kid."

Jack nods and he ran out and told everyone to search the area for Frisk. All the monsters in the room went to find Frisk. Jack ran in and nods at Sally and the skeleton brothers and all of them including Zero went out of the town to find Frisk.


	10. Chapter 9

Frisk saw herself in a chair tied up when she woke up. She look around unsure of where she was but could see a gambling platform not far from where she was and some hooks up on the ceiling. Frisk tried to wiggle herself out but found her hands were tied up in ropes. Just then laughter was heard in the background not far from where Frisk was.

Frisk stopped and her eyes widened asking "who, who's there?"

Just then a figure appear with a wide grin and red glowing eyes, couldn't see who it really was.

The figure says "aw… come on now Frisk, don't ya remember me."

Frisk's eyes closed tight and she began to cry while nodding.

The the figure came out of the darkness to reveal a human child looks just like Frisk but wearing a green with one yellow stripe shirt and brown pants.

Frisk ask "why are you here, Chara?"

Chara said holding a knife in the right hand, "oh thought to ruin this holiday that's all. Beside isn't what Halloween is all about, killing everyone with a knife."

Frisk didn't say anything at all. Chara grin grew wider saying "aw… poor Frisk, thinking that you could fool me with that cat costume and cat ears. Ha, well ya didn't. You know I was the one that bring you and those skeleton brothers here for fun. (Chara's voice grew deep)I only wanted you."

Frisk tears were flowing down her cheek even more.

Chara laughs saying "you're scared aren't ya? Come on you know that nobody can have a happy ending."

Frisk finally got the courage to speak "why did you bring me and my uncles?"

Chara eyes grew wide asking "what? You see that comedian and his brother as your uncles?"

Frisk nods which made Chara laughs even more.

Chara then spoke up after was able to catch her breath from laughter, "come on Frisk, you really think they will forgive you for killing them."

Frisk yelled "but they don't even remember!"

Chara said "oh but only one do and you know who that is. That one who call himself the judge which I prefer comedian. He kill you so many times, over and over. You were so stupid to give him mercy and all he wanted to do is to kill you."

Frisk open her blue eyes saying "but he knows now that it was you who was inside of me."

Chara nods "true, but it doesn't mean he can forgive you."

Frisk shook her head saying "you lying, you just want me to Reset the whole timeline so you can take control. I'm not that stupid to give in."

Chara laughs saying, "I knew that, that's why I bring you here myself. To start out fresh."

Frisk asked, "what do you mean"?

Chara answer, "Well let me show you".

Chara clap her hands and soon the lights came on and there right behind Chara is a whole rolls of pumpkins from the pumpkin patch and a few decoration from the town's hall.

Frisk said with widened eyes "I don't understand."

Chara pull her knife up close and rub the blade between her two first fingers saying "It's simple really, before I bring you here, I decide to take some stuff likes these fine pumpkins from the town so that way they know that I'm around though they have no idea of who I am."

Chara came up closer to Frisk saying still rubbing the blade between the first two finger of the hands, "you see, I bring you here so the both of us can kill everyone in town and then go back and kill the rest on the surface."

Frisk yell "no, you won't. I won't let you!"

Chara shrugs saying "have it your way, I'll give ya twenty minutes to decide. If you join me then we can kill everyone and you and I be best buddies ever, but if you don't (Chara's eyes turn to black sockets with brown gooey dripping down and the mouth was the same but bigger. Chara's voice grew much deeper) I'll make sure you and those uncles of yours will be dead."

Chara's face turn back normal and said "bye, bye, for now Frisk. It's your choice."

Frisk began to cry again knowing no matter which way either she was going to die or everyone is going to die by Chara.

Meanwhile everyone in town kept on searching the whole area of town to find Frisk, but nowhere was Frisk. Jack and Sally were in the graveyard when the skeleton brothers and Zero came up to them.

Jack sighs asking "any luck?"

They all shook their heads.

Jack knew that wherever was Frisk, she is in danger.

Sally shook her head "if only we knew who's behind this and took Frisk."

Jack nods saying "I know dear Sally, I wish I knew too."

Just then Papyrus came up with an idea that he didn't thought up before.

Papyrus pull his cellphone out, "maybe if I call the human, then maybe she'll call back."

Sans shrugs saying "it's worth of try."

Sally ask "what is that?"

Papyrus answer "it's a cellphone, don't you all have cellphones like this?"

Jack and Sally shook their heads.

Papyrus look at his phone, "oh, well let's see if the human answer."

Papyrus found Frisk's name and soon call Frisk, for a few moments he waited but nothing.

Papyrus sighs saying "the human didn't call back."

Sans said with a huge sigh "probably don't work here and if so the kid is probably in much danger that she can't call us for help."

Jack sighs and said "that's what I'm afraid of."

Jack look at Sally and said "Sally take Sans, Papyrus, and Zero back to town. I'm going to look around here a little bit more."

Sally nods and she took the skeleton brother along with Zero back into town.

Jack sighs and turn to see if there was any sign of Frisk anywhere in the graveyard.

Jack was still looking around for Frisk when he turn to look at the old abandoned tree house. He sighs remember how he went there before as a kid when his parents were killed and the fight with Oogie when saving Santa Claus (or as he call him Sandy Claws) and Sally.

Just as he was about to walk pass the tree house that's when he saw some strange green light coming from the bottom of the tree house.

Jack's eyes sockets widened and thought to himself "oh please, don't tell me she's in there."

Jack ran as lightning to get into the tree house to see if his little friend is indeed in the tree house.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:** **Sorry for a long wait. Been really busy with things that I haven't got time to get to this till today. So two more been fix. There are only two more chapters to go. Just a hint this is going to be a sad ending for Chara. Not telling you more then that. Sometimes there isn't a happy ending for bad guys. Kinda the same way as Oogie.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Jack happen to spot a rope leading down under the three house, he grabs hold of the rope and slides down till he was able to get down there. Soon he saw a small rounded window look through to see what's going on. Once he looks through the window he could see Frisk was tied up in the chair still afraid of what may come next.

Jack sighs and soon without hesitation, he opens the small window and slides inside. Once he got down on the ground, he looks to see maybe he could see the person who tied Frisk up. He didn't see anyone but he did, however, saw the pumpkins from the pumpkin patch. It didn't come to a surprise for Jack to see all the pumpkins there.

Jack thought to himself "whoever stole those pumpkins and kidnapped Frisk is the one that I have to deal with later after I get Frisk out of here."

Jack ran but quietly in case that person would or may come back towards Frisk. He got up to Frisk and cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Frisk began to wiggle to break free. Jack whisper to Frisk's ear, "it's okay, it's only me. I'm getting you out of here."

Frisk stop wiggling and calm down hearing that Jack was there to free her. Jack let go of Frisk's mouth and untied the rope around Frisk's hands and was able to free Frisk.

Frisk smiled as she stood up to face Jack, "thank you for saving me but, how did you know I was down here?"

Jack wink saying "I have my ways in. Besides, I see this place lots of times."

Jack took Frisk's hand and together was about to go out when a figure in the dark stood in front of them saying "you really think you could save Frisk, just like that."

Frisk close her eyes again yelling "leave us alone, Chara!"

Jack look at Frisk and ask "who's Chara?"

Soon Chara appear out of the darkness so Jack could see whom Frisk was talking about.

"Don't you see Jack, I know all about ya. I stole those pumpkins and destroy your little party. So I decided to bring Frisk here though her uncles weren't supposed to come here, to kill all of you."

Jack said with a snarl "so you've been the one that was causing the problem for all of us. I never had guest that it would be another human."

Chara shrugs "if you prefer to call me that. Anyways back to the subject. I'll make sure no one lives. With the help of my puppet beside you, the two of us will rule this world together."

Frisk open her eyes again and yell "no Chara, I won't let you hurt nobody! Not my friends, my family, or anyone else!"

Chara laughs saying "boy, you really are an idiot."

Jack put himself in front of Frisk saying "this is gone way too far, you're not going to ruin my holiday or ruin any lives here. Not as well I'm around."

Chara smiles "that's true, you are the Pumpkin King. So let's make this fair and square shall we? I make sure to kill you first before killing Frisk there."

Jack narrow his eyes sockets saying "bring it then."

Jack move quick enough to avoid the blade of Chara's knife. Frisk could only watch in horror as Chara was beginning to get more determined to kill Jack.

Jack pull down his sleeve and show his green slime Soul Rubber and soon he began to strike it at Chara. Chara dodged the strike from the Soul Rubber. It only grew worse because of each time Jack attack it just made Chara angrier than before.

Jack knew that he couldn't fight Chara much longer and that Chara is going to strike him and won't miss him. Frisk couldn't take to watch Jack and Chara fight anymore.

With all her's strength, she ran in front of Jack and cried "Chara, please stop!"

Chara grin saying "oh Frisk, you think that I'm going to listen to you. Ha, you feel for this skeleton don't ya. I could see he's feeling for you too."

Jack growl and yell at Frisk, "Frisk, stay behind me!"

Frisk look up at Jack and said: "I can't let Chara kill you."

Jack sighs saying "please Frisk, do what I told you to do."

Chara knew that Frisk was now a good target to hit. So Chara ran super fast, charging towards Frisk. Frisk turn to see Chara ready to slice her with the knife.

Jack cried "Frisk, no!"

Just as Chara was about to slice Frisk, that's when three big huge blue bones rose and almost got Chara.

"What on earth" cried Chara.

Frisk and Jack too were shocked, yet Jack ran towards Frisk and pick her up carrying Frisk in his arms.

Chara had no idea how in the world those bones got there. Just then Chara happens to look in the corner of her eyes to see blue flames in the darkness.

Chara knew that blue flames anywhere and began to growl, "that stupid comedian."

Just then a voice from the blue flames said "you know I can't afford to not care anymore, you brat are always the one that has to ruin everything for us. I shoulda known you were involved with this, in fact, I had a sense you were the one behind this but I brushed that thought to the side. Now I'm here to give you a bad time."

Jack and Frisk look up to see Sans came out of the shadow with his blue flames in his right eye sockets ready to dunk Chara.

Chara turns to face Sans and said: "I wished you never came."

Sans sighs "welp, looks like to give you one heck of a bad time, kid. Let's just put this straight as I always like to put it."

Sans walk up closer to Chara with his head slightly down "it's a beautiful day outside the kids are playing and the monsters are scaring tonight and on days like these kids like you (Sans voice got lower) should be burning in hell!"

Sans lift his head up and his grin grew wider and soon lift his arms up, Chara's soul was shown turn the color from red to blue. Chara knew what Sans was going to do next. Sans soon began to toss Chara around like a little toy to walls, over, and over, and over again, till he stopped to see Chara's nose was bleeding badly.

Sans said after he stops throwing Chara, "ha, what's wrong kid, didn't like how I did to ya. Well, you should leave me and my family the hell alone."

Chara growl as she was getting up and soon lift the knife up and charge towards Sans. Again Sans lift Chara's soul and slam her to the ground.

Sans growl a little saying "you don't know when to quit. Do ya?"

Jack put Frisk down and ran yelling "Sans, please that's enough!"

Sans look at Jack to see Jack's worried face as Jack ran to him.

Jack stop saying "I suppose now that you and Frisk know this Chara but, it doesn't mean that you could keep on hurting this child though they did something wrong. How would you feel someone throw you around when you did something terrible?"

Sans thought about it and realized Jack was indeed right, Sans turn to look at Frisk and sighs remember how he did to her when she was possessed by Chara. Sans gave a huge sigh and soon the blue flame disappear and his white pupils appear in his eyes sockets.

"You're right, I guess I should be more willing to uh… suppose forgive though I really hate that kid."

Sans turn to Chara when he said it.

Jack sighs saying "I know what you're saying, it's hard to forgive someone who harms your family or friends. I've learned a long time ago that by hurting them isn't going to solve the problem. The only time if you have to harm them if you have no other choice but to protect those whom you love. Which that you did but also you were hurting yourself."

Sans sighs understanding what Jack was saying "I do understand what you're saying Jack, I guess I didn't realize that till now."

Chara got back up and growl when seeing Sans and Jack were talking. Frisk turn to see Chara ready to kill Sans and Jack both. Frisk knew she had to do something and fast. Frisk look to see a pole lying on the floor not far from the chair she was tied to. Frisk ran to grab it and ran to stop Chara.

Jack and Sans didn't know Chara was going after them till they both turn to see Chara was ready to strike when Frisk uses the pole to push Chara out of the way.

Chara yell "you idiot, now your gonna get what you deserve before!"

Chara was about to strike at Frisk when Chara trip into a boiling hot stew that was in the depth of the ground. Chara held on to the edge and lost the knife in the stew.

Frisk ran over and bend down saying trying to give Chara a lift up "Chara, please let us help you."

Chara yell "I don't need your stupid help, Frisk!"

Frisk said almost pleading "please Chara, let me help you. I can help you be a better person and together be the best of friends!"

Chara yell "I don't need no one's help! I want to kill to slay the lives of those who want to slay us!"

Frisk cried "no Chara, you don't understand. Monsters are just like us humans, they want to help you, they can't if all you want to do is to murder them!"

Chara began to slip and holding her one hand on the edge of the floor.

"Please Chara, let me help you up. That way both of us can make a better world, together."

Chara yell "if I going to die here (Chara grab hold of Frisk's hand) then you'll die with me too!"

Chara lets go of the cliff and Frisk began to fall into the boiling stew with Chara. Jack ran and grab hold of Frisk before falling in all the way. Sans ran and grab hold of Jack's suit and the two of them began to help Frisk up.

Frisk look at Chara saying "you see we can change the world together. There is no need to kill anyone."

Soon Chara's hand began to slip out of Frisk's that soon Chara hand was released from Frisk's hand and fell into the stew.

Frisk cried "Chara, no!"

Chara scream as she fell to her death into the boiling stew. Frisk couldn't bare to watch. Jack and Sans were able to get Frisk safely back on the floor and Frisk began to cry.

Jack ask "what's wrong Frisk? Are you hurt?"

Sans too began to get worried, Sans brush Frisk's hair asking "hey, what's the matter, kid?"

Frisk look up saying "I tried to save Chara, I thought maybe I can help save her."

Jack and Sans both sigh in sadness.

Jack said "sometimes it never work out as plan. Chara chooses her path that led to destruction. Though I too wished I could have done something to help Chara."

Sans looks down, "I fought with that kid way too many times, I could tell that the kid isn't going to change."

Jack sighs saying "we better head back and tell everyone what happen and that we found not only Frisk but all the pumpkins as well."

Sans took Frisk's hand saying "yeah, let's get back with the others."

All three of them headed back out of the treehouse.

* * *

 ** _Arthur Note: A little sad part of Chara. Even I'm pretty sad about it but it is part of the plot. Who knows maybe Chara would come back? I hardly dought that. Oh well, poor Chara. _**


	12. Chapter 11 (Finale)

As they were heading back to town, Jack look at Sans and ask "Sans, how were you able to get into the treehouse?"

Sans said "well Jack, you see I have magic to teleport to different places in a few seconds. So when I was with Paps and Sally I began to remember the story you told me and Paps about Oogie and his dad. So I teleport myself to that treehouse to see if Frisk was there that's when I saw Chara was about to kill Frisk. So that's why I attack as I did to protect the kid. I made a promise to not only Frisk but to Tori that I'll keep this kid safe."

Sans rub Frisk's hair which made Frisk giggled.

Just then a loud high pitch male's voice was heard saying "there you are, brother, I was… Frisk, you're okay!"

They look up to see Papyrus running towards Sans and Frisk. Frisk smiled and let go of Sans hand, ran towards Papyrus to give him a big hug.

Papyrus held Frisk tight saying "oh I was so worried that something happens to you. Are you hurt?"

Frisk shook her head saying "no, Jack and Uncle Sans saved me."

Sans walk up saying "sorry for not telling you that I left for a moment."

Papyrus stood up saying "I forgive you, Sans, next time just make sure I know where you're going."

Sans nods saying "sure thing bro."

Soon Sally and Zero saw them and were happy to see Frisk was well. Jack decide not tell Sally or Papyrus till he would tell everyone of what happen.

They all made it into the town and everyone was so happy to see Frisk was not hurt.

Jack spoke to everyone in a loud clear voice explaining about Chara and everything that occurs then he made sure to tell them that he found the pumpkins that came up missing in the pumpkin patch.

Once he finishes explaining that's when the mayor look up asking "Jack, is this Chara the same one who destroy our Halloween party?"

Jack nods answering, "indeed, but I have decided that the party is not canceled. We'll still celebrate it and…"

Jack then got an idea that came to his head.

"Wait a minute I just got an idea!"

Everyone look at Jack with curious.

Jack smile grew wide then he looks at the mayor saying "mayor, get everyone ready to go to the human world."

The mayor said, "but Jack, we don't have the party done yet."

Jack said "the reason why I'm starting early and before the party even starts is to bring Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk back home. I remember that we can create a portal back to the human world and since they live in the human world. We can bring them home."

The mayor's sad figure face turn around to a happy figure face saying "that's a splendid idea, Jack."

Sans and Papyrus smiled at each other while Frisk jumps up and down in joy to hear that news.

Jack yell out "alright everyone, let's go to the human world!"

Everyone cheer and left except Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, and Sally.

Jack got towards them saying "well looks like you three will be home soon."

Frisk smiled and said, "I can't wait."

Sally smiled saying "it was sure nice to meet you three especially you Frisk."

Frisk ask "aren't you coming?"

Sally shook her head "I have too much work to be done here. Maybe someday Jack might want to bring you three back."

Papyrus yell out "that's a great idea, maybe we can bring Undyne, Toriel, and maybe Mettaton!"

Sans nods though didn't like the sound of bringing Mettaton with them.

Frisk look up at Sally and said, "it was sure nice to meet you."

Sally nods and hugs Frisk saying "indeed, it's been quite an adventure having you three here."

Frisk look up at Papyrus, Papyrus grab hold of Frisk and put her over his shoulder.

Jack smiled saying "well let's get you three back home."

Sans happen to hear his phone ringing, he looks at the phone and it says 'Toriel' on it.

Sans gulp saying "welp, we better get back soon. Tori is going to be pretty upset if we're not home on time."

Sans try to answer the phone but couldn't get any service since in Halloween Town it was no use of even having a phone.

"Can't call Tori and let her know we're on our way."

Jack ask "who is this Tori?"

Papyrus said, "you mean Toriel, she's Frisk's adopted mother."

Jack nods saying "I see can't keep her waiting then."

Sans and Papyrus nods their heads.

All three of them join in with the rest as Sally call Zero over to come with her.

Frisk call back "bye Sally, bye Zero, see you someday again!"

Sally wave saying "bye, come back soon to visit!"

Once they were with the crowd, Jack got in front and yell "let's scare humans in the human world and bring our new friends back home!"

Everyone cheered and soon Jack use his loud scream that could hurt anyone's ears. Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk had to cover their ears.

Soon the portal open to reveal the human world where Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk had come from. Everyone including Frisk and the skeleton brothers went through the portal with Jack right behind the crowd. Once Jack went through that's when the portal soon closed up till their return.

Everyone was excited to scare any human in the town, of course they know not to do it on Frisk since Frisk is their only trustworthy human friend. Jack told everyone to wait for him as he takes the skeleton brothers and Frisk home. They all agree and Jack left with the skeleton brothers and Frisk.

As they were close to town, they heard Toriel calling Frisk's name.

Sans spoke "sounds like Toriel is lookin for us. I think we're bone when we come to her."

Jack nods saying "I best be going back now, knowing you three are going to be fine."

Sans nods saying "thanks for everything."

Papyrus nods "yeah, it was real fun!"

Frisk had Papyrus to put her down, she ran to Jack and hug Jack's tall leg saying "I'm going to miss you."

Jack knelt down saying "I'll be back next year, who knows maybe I invite your family next year to the Halloween party."

Frisk gave a wide smiled saying "that would be super cool."

The three skeleton laughs.

Jack pick Frisk up and gave Frisk back to Papyrus saying "I'll plan on seeing you three next year then."

Sans grin wide "we'll be here to bark up the town."

Papyrus yell "Sans, not again!"

Sans and Frisk laughs and Jack did as well before waving at the three of them. The skeleton brothers and Frisk all wave back as they watch Jack leaving to be with his monsters again.

As Jack had completely left the town and was seen no more. Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk walk till they saw Toriel looking around worryingly. Papyrus put Frisk down and Frisk ran to Toriel and hugged her mom. Toriel was so happy to see her only child was okay, though was pretty upset at the skeleton brothers for not letting her know where they were and not calling her.

Sans explain where they were and what happen but Toriel wouldn't believe them. Sans decide it was best to not try to convince Toriel that Halloween Town does exist. All four of them headed back home.

However, Jack after he and the town's monsters scare at least most of the humans living in the town, he went to check up on how Frisk and the skeleton brothers are doing. Jack sneakily left the monsters for a bit and went to find Frisk and the skeleton brothers. It didn't take him long to find Frisk or the skeleton brothers. He peaks to see Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel were all outside sleeping under the stars.

Jack smiled seeing that they were all happy to be home and safe. Jack sighs as he watches them for a bit. Then he took off to be with his town's folks once more and returning home to his wife and his dog.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Well it's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing this story. I love how this ended. I always see Jack as a caring person. He's got a good heart for those he cares. Anyways a Happy Halloween Everybody! Hope you all have a good one too!**_


End file.
